


Let's Get Knotty

by itwascrabpeople



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwascrabpeople/pseuds/itwascrabpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys some *knotty* underwear. ;D Wow... well, if that's the summary I'm going with then I think I hate myself a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Knotty

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this picture](http://i.imgur.com/NJFtxOm.jpg) from [this prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=878633#t878633). a little edited and altered.

Stiles enters Derek’s room and waits until he has Derek’s full attention to do a slow turn, showing off his new underwear. He wiggles his ass to make the text on the back even more apparent to Derek, after all, it's the whole reason he bought them for. When Stiles turns back around he finds Derek watching him blankly, eyebrows set to less-than-impressed mode.

“No,” Derek says simply, and returns his attention to his book.

Stiles gapes. “I didn’t even _say_ \--”

“No, Stiles, I am not fucking you with those on.” Derek flips a page and pretends to read as though he's unaware that Stiles is _flabbergasted_.

“It’s not like they’d get in the way! You can just pull ‘em to the side and away we go.” Stiles pulls on the elastic in example, wincing a little at the sting on his hip when it snaps back. "C'mon, baby, look at me."

Derek lowers the book, his frown ever-deepening. He looks Stiles up and down, and there's a faint flush to his cheeks he probably doesn't think Stiles notices but _oh he does_ , and says nothing.

“Is this an insecurity thing?” Stiles narrows his eyes and walks to where Derek’s sitting at the edge of the bed. “Are you ashamed of your weredick?” Stiles pulls the book out of Derek’s hands and tosses it aside, ignoring Derek's groaning as he straddles his lap. Derek’s blush deepens. It's so adorably hot, or hotly adorable, either way; it just makes Stiles want to fuck him even more.

"Stiles..."

“Hey,” Stiles says solemnly, laying a hand on the side of Derek’s neck. “You've gotta know that I am _one hundred percent_ in love with your werewolf dick, okay? I am in awe, it is awe- _inspiring_ , your wolfcock is so awesome I can't even be jealous. Just... proud. _Loud_ and proud, if you will.”

“Stiles--”

“I will write it ballads, I will _sing_ it the ballads I write.”

“O _kay_ , Stiles...”

“I will tattoo the lyrics of said ballads onto my ass just so you know how deep my love runs for your werewolf dick. Here's a hint, it runs as deep as my ass. I’ll send out a mass email to everyone we know depicting--”

“Stiles!” Stiles shuts up, a smug smile slowly forming as Derek’s finger tugs at the lacy trim of his underwear.

 

***

 

Stiles keeps trying to fuck himself on Derek’s swelling dick, his rim stretching and adjusting to the growing girth inside of him until he's full, _so so full_ of Derek's knot. He tries to move but Derek just growls and grabs his hips to keep him still, mouths at his neck as he comes and comes and, God, _comes_ inside of him. It feels hot and messy, the way Derek's come oozes inside of Stiles and fills him up so perfectly. Werewolf cocks, man. Werewolf _knots_. They truly are awe-inspiring.

Derek has the elastic of Stiles' underwear pulled tight against his thigh, knuckles brushing over Stiles' covered dick and his balls every so often, enough to keep him on edge. Most times Stiles likes to last throughout the knotting, he found out early on that staying hard the whole hour was sometimes more fun than lying back waiting for Derek to go soft and slip out of him. Like this, watching Derek shudder against him, whimper and writhe and fuck into Stiles like he can't help it, can't resist, it warrants a hard-on.

"God, Derek... more?"

Derek growls again, pulling hard on the elastic of the underwear. The material grinds right against where Stiles' ass and Derek's cock are locked together and they both hiss. Derek chuckles breathily, kisses Stiles and moves his hips against his, eager like he's getting ready to come again.

When Stiles jolts at the particularly hard pulse of come Derek snaps the elastic back over his cheeks. Making Stiles let out a breathy little laugh. Derek may have played up a big game, but Stiles can tell he loves the underwear, what with the way he keeps pulling and bunching the material. It makes him grin, Derek always letting him get his way never ceases to light up his life. _Hey_...

“Ugh.” Stiles’ head falls forward against Derek’s sweaty chest. “I have a song in mind for your dick.”

Derek cringes at that, mouth hanging open a little as he shivers against Stiles. “Shut up about that when I'm... _Fuck_.” He comes again, lifting Stiles ass to grind at a new angle.

“Would you say now’s… _knot_ a good time?” Derek growls and rolls them over, covering Stiles’ mouth with his own. It gets him to shut up. For now.


End file.
